ravemasterfandomcom-20200223-history
Doryu
Doryu (ドリュー Doryu), better known as Pumpkin Doryu, and fearsomely reputed as the Ruler of Night,Rave Master Manga: Chapter 76, Page 4 was the leader of Doryu Ghost Attack Squad,Rave Master Manga: Chapter 102, Page 15 one of the organizations who rose to power during Demon Card's temporary crisis.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 79, Page 7 He is also one of the Five Demon Gods, despite giving up his title to live with humans.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 134, Pages 5-6 Appearance Doryu's humanoid form is largely undistinguishable from that of normal humans, with the only noticeable traits being his pointed, protruding ears, sharp canine teethRave Master Manga: Chapter 133, Page 14 and his great height, mere inches shorter than his towering ally Ogre, and roughly twice Elie's size.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 110, Page 18 He is of pale complexion, with black, wavy shoulder-length hair which he keeps combed back, long but tidy sideburns and a widow's peak. His eyes, topped by extremely thin black eyebrows, are purple,Rave Master Manga: Chapter 130, Pages 6-8 his face elongated and somewhat gaunt, with marked facial features and a pointed nose. He has a hint of goatee on his chin, coming in the form of well-kept stubble. Doryu's outfit is predominantly purple in color. He dons a purple suit, which is composed by a long coat partially held closed, reaching down below his knees, sporting an extremely wide, arched collar and a white inner section, and matching pants. Running on the coat's edges, on the sleeves and legs' sides and on the cuffs are orange stripes with a snakeskin-like pattern, and in correspondence to the biceps sit additional motifs: a figure reminiscent of an "8''" with its upper circle left open on the back side and two short stripes. Doryu also wears a purple, feet-long cape with jagged edges, bearing his organization's insignia in a grey tint on the back. His attire is completed by a white shirt and purple tie, gloves and pointed shoes; his 'Mother Dark Bring' hangs from his neck in the form of a pendant. During his first appearances, Doryu also sported a highly distinctive headgear, which, living up to his epithet (or indeed being its reason) was shaped like a pumpkin: it was split in two elongated, bowl-shaped sections, one circling his neck and acting as some sort of collar, and the other sitting downturned on his head, coming with a large spike at the top. Such parts were carved in the shape of a skull (in a similar fashion to Jack-o'-lantern), with three triangular openings on the top part representing eye sockets and nose, and two curved dents on each section outlining the teeth. The pumpkin was destroyed by Haru Glory during his first, unsuccesful confrontation with Doryu.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 121, Page 17 During his youth, Doryu had yet to grow in size, instead standing at the height of a standard man, and he had less marked features. His black hair was spikier and notably much scruffier, with some strands of hair standing upwards on top of his head, and more of them falling over his forehead. His first times in the human world had him wear a light, short-sleeved shirt over a long-sleeved one, plus a light scarf, a sash around his waist, two layers of cloth hanging at his sides, baggy dark pants and dark shoes. As the mayor of Albesk, he switched to a plain dark suit, coming with a light shirt, dark tie and shoes.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 133, Pages 3-7 Personality In his youth, Doryu was a kind-hearted idealist, firm in his belief that Demons and humans could live together peacefully. In order to pursue his dream, he was willing to cast away his Demon God status and to humbly make his living in the human world for over 10 years; all for the sake of creating his utopian town, Albesk, where race boundaries would have been cancelled. The seeming success of this feat caused him to shed tears of joy for the first time in his life. Doryu had surpassed the conceptual dichotomy which sees light and darkness representing, respectively, humans and Demons; instead, he loved both humans and light, at the same time being afraid of excessive darkness. He was also shown to be patient and forgiving, remaining dedicated to his dream even as his own citizens brutalized him for his racial heritage, going as far as to burn his house and elect another mayor in his place.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 133, Pages 2-12 However, the continuous "''judgement of light" he suffered at the hands of humans and his reclusion in a dark cell changed him. Doryu came to hate the two things he had previously loved, humans and light, developing a new ambition: to engulf the human world in darkness, making it a place of fear and evil. He forfeited his good nature and feelings, giving in to his demonic side. His goal, in the end, is to make all humans suffer the same darkness they had cast him in, as well as to emerge on top among those "chosen by darkness" (the latter statement referring to his Mother Dark Bring, which he believes chose him specifically, saving him from his reclusion). Doryu took on an expressionless, cold visage, pretending to be a good person only when it could benefit him in monetary terms (such as when interacting with Ruby's father, Pearl).Rave Master Manga: Chapter 133, Pages 12-17 Due to his limitless pride and confidence in his abilities, he can become extremely enraged if someone were to show him compassion: upon recounting his sad past and being pitied for it by both Ruby and Haru, he suffered a mental breakdown,Rave Master Manga: Chapter 133, Pages 17-20 which led to him absorbing all the darkness in the surrounding area and reassuming his Demon God form; at this point, he displayed great cruelty, striking down Lilith for mentioning his past and being full of "ambition",Rave Master Manga: Chapter 134, Pages 2-10 and going on to say that he wouldn't have finished his foes quickly, instead having them suffer for long.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 134, Page 16 He has displayed great arrogance and conceit even in relation to other Sentinoids, defining Oni as scarcely intelligent beings,Rave Master Manga: Chapter 113, Page 9Rave Master Manga: Chapter 113, Page 12 having made an alliance with them solely for his profit, and referring to Ruby as an "animal".Rave Master Manga: Chapter 132, Page 13Rave Master Manga: Chapter 123, Page 19 Doryu is cunning and analytical, tricking his foes to more easily get rid of themRave Master Manga: Chapter 111, Page 21 and proving himself to be much wiser than his ally Ogre in terms of money, recognizing the importance of convenient sources of income (such as Ruby and his rich heritage).Rave Master Manga: Chapter 111, Pages 3-5 He is also much more shrewd than other characters in relation to his Dark Bring, confusing foes by attributing its powers to his own physical skills, fearsomely describing it as "a power of darkness that absorbs living things",Rave Master Manga: Chapter 111, Pages 8-12 and only resolving to reveal Haru the true nature of Vampire's abilities while the Rave Master was seemingly on the verge of death, unlikely to tell anyone about them.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 122, Pages 12-13 History Doryu was born one of the Demon Gods, the highest and most powerful beings in the Demon World. However, his love for humans and desire to create peace between them and Demon had him cast away his status and travel to the human world. Here, through long efforts and dedication, he managed to create from nothing (as well as become the mayor of) his ideal town, Albesk, where the two races were to live peacefully together. However, tension was quick to arise between humans and Demons, degenerating into ruckuses which soon drove all Sentinoids away from the town. Doryu was the only one to remain in Albesk, not wanting to leave the town he created, and still clinging to his dream of peace. However, he suffered continuous abuses at humans' hands, having his house burnt and a human mayor elected in his place; eventually, the citizens locked Doryu in the darkest cell in town. After 100 days spent in that dark and silent dungeon, the former Demon God felt something in his hand: Vampire, one of Mother Dark Bring Sinclaire' pieces, which allegedly "chose" him. Having escaped his cell with this new-found power, driven into darkness by human cruelty, Doryu left, wanting to create a dark world where no human could survive.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 133, Pages 2-14 He also made sure to transfer the remains of Albesk on his flagship, Creature.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 134, Page 7 Some time later, Doryu created his Doryu Ghost Attack Squad. Needing to gain money to increase the organization's numbers, the Ruler of Night established a relationship with the rich Sentinoid Pearl, pretending to be a good person and also becoming on good terms with the latter's son, Ruby. However, Pearl was able to see through Doryu's facade, seeing the evil in him and thus stopping financing his activities; this prompted the Demon God to kill his sponsor in cold blood, having the much more gullible Ruby inherit the paternal fortune and unknowingly support his criminal deeds.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 77, Pages 16-17 At some point, Doryu fought Demon Card's leader and founder, King, with their battle ending in a draw.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 121, Pages 12-13 In addition, following Crush Cookie's execution 15 years before the current storyline, Doryu brought him back to life with his necromantic power, making him a member of his organization.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 115, Pages 2-3 Initially, the Doryu Ghost Attack Squad saw an enemy in Onigami, another criminal organization, and fought it on two different occasions, without a visible result. Doryu, however, eventually came to terms with Onigami's leader, Ogre, the owner of another piece of Sinclaire, and the two of them forged an alliance.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 102, Pages 13-16 Synopsis Mermaid's Peril arc Doryu meets his new-found ally Ogre in River Saly, the latter's underwater base, where they discuss Demon Card's movements. Later on, they make their way to Onigami's other base, Shaolan; here, they come across Elie, an ally of the Rave Master Haru Glory as well as the bearer of Etherion, and Doryu's former acquaintance Ruby.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 110, Pages 18-20 When Ogre prepares to kidnap Elie, Doryu convinces him to take Ruby as well, wanting to extort all the money he can from his former sponsor. Hamrio Musica appears to protect his friends, and Doryu tells his Oni ally he will take care of the Silver Claimer himself. Having repelled his spear thrust with his Dark Bring, claiming the feat was his own, he proceeds to seemingly kill Musica by having him "fall into darkness", making him disappear with his Vampire. He and Ogre then take their leave with the prisoners, with Doryu gazing at the distraught Plue but otherwise leaving the creature alone. Shortly after, he contacts the remaining Rave Warriors, informing them he has kidnapped Elie and claiming he killed Musica before stating he is still inside Shaolan; something which, he tells Ogre, is meant to have them search for him in the base while the Mermaid Cannon is fired against it.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 111, Pages 3-22 Doryu and Ogre return to River Saly, where Elie is connected to the Mermaid Cannon in order to act as its power source. Gob explains the weapon's characteristics to Doryu, and, when the cannon is fired towards Shaolan, the Ruler of Night shows dismay and joy at its power. The joy, however, is short-lived, as Elie manages to break free from her restraints by overloading them with magicRave Master Manga: Chapter 112, Pages 2-20 and remotely assists Haru in bifurcating the generated beam with his Runesave, protecting the Rave Warriors. Ogre becomes enraged and tries to murder Elie, but she is saved from his rampage by Lilith, and Doryu tells his ally to calm down before taking his leave with the girl, heading back to his airship. He is informed that Demon Card forces are approaching, and orders Lilith to persuade Ruby into transferring all of his money to Doryu and then to kill the penguin.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 113, Pages 1-12 He quickly boards Creature, and subsequently uses his flagship to lift the submarine the Rave Warriors are on in the air, mockingly inviting them aboard.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 113, Pages 17-19 When the Rave Warriors infiltrate his ship, Doryu asks Lilith what time is it, and, when told, notices the sun is about to set, much to his advantage, and declares the beginning of the "Darkness Festival", preparing to have his subordinates fight the intruders. He appears before the latter ones himself, floating above them in the Tomb Area. He welcomes them aboard, insists Musica is dead and claims he won't give them back Ruby and Elie. He tells Haru that, in order for his world of darkness to become reality, he will have to kill him, noting how the Rave Master represents one of the greatest lights he has to extinguish. When an enraged Haru tries to assault him, Doryu is revealed to be a mere illusion, as previously speculated by Let Dahaka. He disappears, challenging the Rave Master to find his real self, located in the castle in Creature's center.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 114, Pages 2-16 True to his statements, Doryu waits for Haru in his castle, and greets the boy once he enters his throne room alone. He tells the Rave Master he has never lost to anyone before, only coming to a draw with King, and declares himself "the king of evil". Doryu then begins to absorb Haru with Vampire but the boy, having been informed of the mechanics behind it by Musica, avoids the technique with Silfarion and attacks the opponent with Explosion; only to have Doryu repel the strike. The Demon's headgear, however, is shattered by the assault, which partly connected.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 121, Pages 10-17 Doryu warns Haru not to get overconfident for merely destroying his pumpkin before summoning his Sword of Darkness, which Ruby warns the Rave Master about. While Haru charges at him, he throws a feather in the air, claiming the fight will be over before it touches the ground. By employing the attraction power of his Mother Dark Bring, Doryu avoids all of the Rave Master's attacks, at the same time landing a series of slashes on him. He then explains Vampire's true powers to Haru, demonstrating the repulsion again by blocking a surprise attack from him. Haru's wounds start aching due to Doryu's weapon, and the Ruler of Night is asked by Ruby to spare his friend in exchange for all of his money; the penguin's refusal to acknowledge his friendship to Haru as a mistake, however, prompts Doryu to try and kill him, only to have this attempt thwarted by the Rave Master himself. However, the Demon rapidly moves behind the boy and impales him through the chest with his sword, effectively defeating him before the feather touches the ground.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 122, Pages 3-21 Doryu uses his magic to inform the rest of the Rave Warriors present on the airship of his feat, and then prepares to finish Ruby off as well. The penguin's chime, however, suddenly transforms into a sword, much to his owner and the Demon's surprise. Ruby strikes the sword into the ground, causing both him and Haru to disappear from the throne room, with Doryu no longer feeling their presence.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 123, Pages 2-9 After Griffon Kato, Plue and Unicorn Watanabe break Elie out of her prison, Doryu intercepts them in Creature's wood. Before he has a chance to finish the girl's saviors off, Let appears on the scene, followed shortly after by Celia and Musica. The Demon declares the surrounding area is "the capital of darkness" before once again claiming to have killed the Rave Master. However, much to his shock and the Rave Warrior's joy, Haru makes his appearance as well, injured but alive, with Ruby at his side. Doryu rushes at the target to kill him once for all, but the boy unexpectedly snaps his Sword of Darkness in two with a mighty swing of his Eisenmeteor. The Ruler of Night is further shocked to see the surrounding crystals engulfed in light by the Rave Master's presence, and the Rave Warriors prepare to fight him all together.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 130, Pages 5-19 Doryu scoffs at his opponents, who rush at him. He prepares to block Musica's spear with Vampire as he did on their first encounter, but is forced to dodge by his new, empowered Silver Ray, and is in turn struck by Let. the Ruler of Night repels the Dragon Race, summons his Demon Sword and then attracts the opponent back to cut him, only to have his slash parried by Musica and to receive a kick from Let himself. Haru joins the fray, bifurcating Doryu's weapon with a mighty swinf of Gravity Core, and the Rave Warriors then land a series of attacks on their common foe. They are, however, shocked to find Doryu standing, barely scratched by their combined efforts. He mockingly praises the Rave Warriors before preparing his Nightmare Spread spell, at the same time preventing his targets from approaching with Vampire' repulsion.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 131, Pages 2-20 Doryu succesfully finishes casting his spell, covering the surrounding area in a dome of darkness that not even Haru's Run Save manages to cut. However, he is shocked to see Nightmare Spread was ineffective, with all the surprised Rave Warriors standing unharmed. This feat is revealed to be Ruby's doing: the penguin employed his new-found spell Dark Trance to change the natural attribute of each member of his group to Darkness, thus negating Doryu's technique and earning his comrades' praise. The Ruler of Night then resolves to employ Darkness Weight, a spell which the Darkness attribute won't be able to absorb, and manipulates the generated dark mass in midair to prevent Haru from cutting it with Runesave. However, Ruby once again steps forward to protect his friends, reflecting the projectile back at Doryu with his Magic Reflection, and causing the Demon to be engulfed in an explosion. When the mist clears, the Ruler of Night stands back on his feet, only barely injured. He tells Ruby that, having suffered in the light, he found salvation in the darkness, and that he won't forgive any being belonging to the light.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 132, Pages 2-20 Doryu proceeds to recount his painful past to the Rave Warriors, stating his desire to have humans feel the same darkness he felt in his darkest hours. He mockingly informs Ruby that he only pretended to be a good person to gain his money. When his opponents try to convince him that his dream can still come true, using their mixed group as an example of peace between humans and Demons, Doryu laughs at them, noting how his only dream now is to be the strongest among those "chosen" by Mother Dark Bring. Ruby expresses compassion for his tragic past, but Doryu merely pushes him back with Vampire. The penguin, however, continues pitying him, and Haru starts doing the same, causing the Demon to suffer a breakdown, shaking and sweating in anger and shock.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 133, Pages 2-20 Doryu has Creature's dome open, revealing the night sky outside, and begins absorbing all of its darkness. Lilith appears on the scene, informing the Rave Warriors of Doryu's status as one of the Demon Gods. She starts badmouthing humans for disrespecting one of the most powerful beings in the Demon World, urging her leader to make short work of his foes; she continues crying out her rage even as Doryu orders her to shut up, revealing the place they are in to be Albesk's original site. This causes the now fully transformed Demon God to lunge at her, finishing her off with one quick strike. Shrugging off the Rave Warriors' contempt for striking down his own comrade, Doryu assaults them with Evil Blizzard, against which both Haru's Runesave and Ruby's Magic Reflection prove to be ineffective. He proceeds to rapidly attack and injure Let, Musica, Elie, Celia and Ruby. Haru, however, stands firm before him, wielding his Ten Commandments and focusing.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 134, Pages 2-18 The Rave Master gathers the light in the surrounding area, transforming his sword into Million Suns, its eight form, which Haru discovered thanks to the Rave of Knowledge. Noting such weapon is meant to "pierce an evil heart", the boy rushes at Doryu, with the bright light emanating from his sword preventing the Demon God from reacting in time, causing him to be seemingly struck. The slash, however, proves to be ineffective, instead backfiring on Haru by reopening his wounds. Doryu grabs Elie, stating he will kill her first due to her possession of Etherion. Musica tries to stop him, being easily repelled, but eventually managed to free his friend from the foe's grip by having his spear travel underground. The Rave Warriors resume their attack, with Let engaging Doryu while Celia has Elie channel Etherion through her body, striking the Demon God with the extremely powerful Mini Etherion and preventing him from taking further action. However, Elie interrupts the spell, not wanting her Mermaid friend to succumb to the excessive magic power. An angered Doryu unleashes a violent barrage of Black Magic, heavily injuring them and knocking them to the ground. However, Haru stands back on his feet, revitalized by his comrades' courage and friendship, and secures his Ten Commandments to his hand to avoid losing grip of it, stating he will finish the fight with a single attack, putting his life on it.Rave Master Manga. Chapter 136, Pages 2-19 The Rave Master, ready to uphold his words with facts, rushes towards the Demon God. Doryu resolves to finish the battle with a single attack as well, unleashing his prohibited spell Schwarz Ende, which starts absorbing the life from the surrounding area. Haru, however, is invigorated by the Rave of Knowledge, and slices through the spell with his Runesave, much to Doryu's dismay. He continues rushing towards the Ruler of Night, rapidly snatching Vampire from him in order to stop its repulsion, before finishing the Demon God off with a mighty swing of Million Suns. Defeated by the extremely bright blade, Doryu reminisces the time when he clinged to light before falling to the ground, with Ruby shedding a final tear of farewell to him.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 137, Pages 1-18 Somehow, Doryu manages to survive his defeat at the Rave Master's hands. He doesn't reappear in the series, and it's unknown what happened to him.Rave Master Manga: Volume 33, Afterwords Dark Bring & Abilities A Demon God and the original owner of one of Sinclaire's pieces, Doryu is one of the most dangerous individuals in the series. Up to his confrontation with the Rave Warriors, he had never lost a battle, and Let speculated his power to be comparable to Gale Glory and King's, the original founders of Demon Card;Rave Master Manga: Chapter 76, Page 7 indeed, Doryu was able to evenly match the latter in a duel, with neither of them managing to emerge on top. Hiro Mashima, Rave Master's author, ranked Doryu as the 4th strongest character introduced during the series' first half.Rave Master Manga: Volume 16, Extra By cleverly employing his Dark Bring and swordsmanship, he utterly dominated Haru during their first battle, grievously wounding him and almost causing his death (in fact, had it not been for Dalmatian, the Rave Master would have probably succumbed to his wounds), and he was able to single-handedly overwhelm all the Rave Warriors (at the time consisting of Haru, Elie, Musica, Let, Ruby and Celia) at once for the majority of their confrontation; though it's worth noting the opponents were already injured from previous battles. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Doryu is shown to be a capable swordsman, relying on the special blades generated by his Black Magic in battle. He almost exclusively wields his sword with a single hand, his right one, and is able to perform quick and yet highly accurate slashes. By employing his skills in conjunction with Vampire, he can pull himself to his targets faster than they can realize, negating any attack they might have in store for him, slicing their body and then moving past them with flawless elegance; something which makes it look like he can move at unthinkable speeds. This combination allowed him to make short work of a master swordsman of Haru's caliber.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 122, Pages 4-11 Immense Durability: Even in his standard form, Doryu is amazingly durable, undergoing a barrage of attacks from the Rave Warriors with just minor injuries, nochalantly combing his hair back and even praising his foes in a mocking tone,Rave Master Manga: Chapter 131, Pages 8-17 and similarly suffering little to no damage when his Darkness Weight spell backfired on him, engulfing him in a large explosion.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 132, Pages 16-20 Presence Sensing: When Ruby and the grievously injured Haru escaped Creature through the use of the former's magic sword, Doryu noted their presence had disappeared from the airship, hinting at his ability to pinpoint people's location within a certain radius.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 123, Page 9 Black Magic: Doryu's greatest asset aside from his Mother Dark Bring is his mastery over high-level Black Magic,Rave Master Manga: Chapter 115, Page 4 which he can employ for a variety of purposes. First and foremost, it endows him with dangerous offensive spells focused around the Darkness attribute, letting him bombard groups of foes and cause great destruction. Other uses include summoning magic weapons to use in melee, generating illusions,Rave Master Manga: Chapter 114, Page 15 communicating remotely with those aboard Creature (doing so by manifesting a miniature version of the airship, enclosed in a dark orb, in his hand)Rave Master Manga: Chapter 123, Pages 3-4 and even raising the dead, giving them new life. *'Necromancy': Doryu is a necromancer, one capable of granting life to dead bodies, effectively resurrecting their owners as "zombies". He employed this power of him to bring back the notorious murderer Crush Cookie, making him one of his subordinates. The process not only restored Cookie's body to a life-like condition (albeit leaving it cold as a dead body is supposed to be, in turn making it extremely resistant)Rave Master Manga: Chapter 115, Page 8 and allowed it to function normally, but also returned the man's memories. However, Doryu's "zombies" are susceptible to sunlight, and exposing them to it even for a brief moment will cause them to be "purified", vanishing into ashes.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 115, Pages 15-17 *'Sword of Darkness': By drawing ethereal glyphs in the air with one hand, Doryu causes a magic sword to appear in that very hand. He can wield such blade in battle, employing it as a normal sword, with one added advantage: being imbued with Black Magic, the wounds inflicted by this weapon get worse as night approaches, aching deeply and remaining open. At night, treatment gradually becomes a harder if not impossible option, eventually leading to the victim's death. The Sword of Darkness is a long, slender double-edged sword with a straight blue blade, which was shown secreting a dark substance when Doryu explained its powers.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 122, Page 14 It sports a grayish crossguard (with a triangular black section extending over the blade itself) adorned by six purple spikes curving towards the blade; the largest two are located at the end of the crossguard's arms, while the other, smaller pairs sit around the blade itself. The hilt and pommel are purple as well,Rave Master Manga: Chapter 130, Pages 6-7 with the latter being covered in rounded, straight spikes.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 122, Pages 4-5 The weapon's blade was broken in two by a particularly powerful slash from Haru's Eisenmeteor.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 130, Page 15 *'Demon Sword': Also known as the Jet Black Sword, this is the other weapon summoned by Doryu following the destruction of his Sword of Darkness. To use it, the Ruler of Night wasn't shown drawing any glyph, instead calling its name to have it appear in his hand in a puff of smoke. The blade is, once again, long, slender, double-edged and dark in color, but the light hilt and crossguard, covered in spiralling dark motifs, are now radically different, resembling those of a sabre, with one of the arms curving an elongating downwards to join the pommel and protect Doryu's hand, while the other juts upwards towards the blade. According to Doryu's statements, this sword is stronger than his Sword of Darkness; however, Haru snapped it in two with a swing of his Gravity Core before the Ruler of Night had a chance to demonstrate its powers.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 131, Pages 9-12 *'Nightmare Spread': A notorious, extremely destructive spell which Doryu performs by lifting his hands into the air, generating a floating dark orb which gradually grows in size. This technique has a considerable cast time; however, Doryu can prevent foes from approaching with Vampire, allowing him to perform it without hindrances.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 131, Pages 18-20 Once the casting is complete, Nightmare Spread covers the surrounding area in a large dome of darkness, swallowing every opponent in its path and destroying them. Before this spell, even the sword Runesave is ineffective, incapable of cutting through it. However, due to the dome being focused around the Darkness attribute, anyone possessing it will be left unscathed, making the Dark Trance spell the natural counter to this technique.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 132, Pages 2-6 *'Darkness Weight': Doryu lifts an arm in the air, instantly gathering a spiralling mass of Black Magic above him, and the sending it flying against his targets. This spell, unlike Nightmare Spread, cannot be shielded against with Darkness affinity due to its great "weight", which Doryu described as more than "400 megabuls". While this should make it susceptible to Runesave's ethereal cutting, the Ruler of Night is able to control the orb's movements through remote hand gestures, maximizing the chance to strike targets. Upon impact, Darkness Weight engulfs the victim into a large, spherical explosion, causing great damage to the surrounding area as well.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 132, Pages 11-17 Demon God Form: Doryu made claim that, at night, he turns back into a Demon as part of his "Night Contract". This statement was proven to be true during his fight with the Rave Warriors: it was by opening the vault of Creature and absorbing the darkness from the night sky above that an enraged Doryu was able to transform, regaining the appearance and, most notably, the incredible power of a Demon God that are rightfully his. In such state, Doryu bulks up considerably, matching his considerable height with sheer mass. His ears elongate further, his canine teeth enlarge,Rave Master Manga: Chapter 136, Page 2 his hair becomes a longer, wild mane jutting upwards, his goatee grows into a full, pointed chin curtain beard and he gains dark marks on his forehead, nose and under his eyes. Doryu gains a scale-like pattern climbing up the front side of his neck, his hands become skeleton-like, split into phalanx-like segments and sporting pointed ends where his nails should be, and his feet change into something reminiscent of bony, plate-armored footwear, with an additional protrusion jutting out on the back (though such changes, far from being physical modifications, might merely be due to the appearance of armor). He most notably grows a segmented, bony prehensile tail, getting thinner as its nears its end. Doryu's outfit undergoes notable changes as well: he now sports a dark, high-collared vest, left open to reveal plate armor underneath (or, indeed, his transformed chest) and Vampire, still present around his neck; this garments has armored sections in correspondence to the Demon God's hips, possesses puffy short sleeves, located below massive pauldrons covered in large spikes, and comes with a long dark cape, which is light on the inside. Doryu's sleeves extends in thin strips over his biceps, which, not unlike the rest of his arms, are covered in lines at regular intervals, and sport bony structures going from his elbows to his wrists, exposing the inner parts of his forearms. He now dons dark, extremely baggy pants, with a belt circling his waist and holding up a waistguard composed by two dark, slightly curved plates with elaborate edges; adorning his calves are bony structures not unlike those found on his arms, his pants continuing under them.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 134, Pages 8-13 This form seems to retain or even enhance Doryu's already impressive durability, having him react to the extremely destructive Mini Etherion'Rave Master Manga: Chapter 135, Pages 19-21 with little more than annoyance.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 136, Page 9 *'Enhanced Strength: As evident of his enlarged size, Doryu gains a boost in physical strength, enough for him to tear through Lilith's flash with his bare hands.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 134, Page 8 He also sent Let flying away from him with a powerful two-handed strike, shattering the ground below in the process,Rave Master Manga: Chapter 134, Page 14 and effortlessly lifted Elie in the air and kept her suspended using first his tail, then one of his arms.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 135, Pages 11-12 *'Enhanced Speed': In such state, in stark contrast to his hulking mass, Doryu's speed is enhanced considerably, letting him approach and strike Let in an instant, before the Dragon Race had a chance to react, without the apparent use of his Mother Dark Bring, as well as rapidly react to Musica's assault with an attack of his own.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 134, Pages 14-15 *'Unblockable Black Magic': According to Doryu, the greatest power of the Demon God resides in his Black Magic, which is unblockable and impossible to reflect, making Ruby's Magic Reflection ineffective;Rave Master Manga: Chapter 134, Pages 10-13 Runesave, on the other hand, can be used to slice through spells, albeit with great difficulty, and not always to satisfying results.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 134, Page 11 While in his demonic form, the Ruler of Night was shown unleashing violent magic barrages, completely overwhelming his foes by assaulting them from all sides.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 136, Pages 9-14 :*'Evil Blizzard': Pointing one of his arms towards the targeted area, Doryu causes it to be struck by a storm of black lightning, pouring down from above his foes to electrocute them, and possessing enough power to shatter rock. While Runesave technically grants the ability to cut through the lightning, its sheer amount makes it extremely challenging to do so. :*'Schwarz Ende': Doryu's strongest technique, a life-absorbing spell and a form of Prohibited Black Magic, making it unholy even by his standards. The Demon God points his outstretched arms at his opponent, the palms open, and chants out an incantation in an unknown language. Once the casting phase is completed, a vast magical aura is generated around him, striking everything it comes across with great force, and slowly draining life away from any encountered living being; the first to succumb being plants. Despite this spell's fearsome power, Haru, empowered by the Rave of Knowledge, was able to slice through it with Runesave; a feat which was compared to a "miracle", further hinting at this technique's immense power.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 137, Pages 4-12 "Schwarz Ende" is German for "Black End". Dark Bring Vampire, one of the five Mother Dark Brings, appeared in Doryu's hand after 100 days of reclusion in a dark cell, once the formerly kind Demon God had been stripped of everything he held dear by human cruelty. Seemingly "aware" of Doryu's new darkness, it "chose" him, breaking him out of jail and towards a future of evil. This highly versatile piece of Sinclaire, in particular, grants control over gravity, allowing Doryu to harness the opposite powers of attraction and repulsion. By attracting himself towards his foes (or, in turn, by attracting them towards him), he can instantaneously get in melee range, at the same time nullifying any attack the victim might be performing. By employing his repulsion, Doryu is capable of virtually negating any physical attack, preventing them from connecting with him, as well as to keep foes at bay while he casts his spell.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 131, Page 19 Doryu claimed to be capable of using his Dark Bring at 100% efficiency, something which he says was out of reach even for King.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 122, Pages 7-13 A second, more subtle use of Vampire comes when the gravitational forces are applied all around a target.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 122, Page 12 This process seemingly tears physical matter away from the victim, opening holes al over their body and rapidly reducing them to nothingness; something which Doryus describes as "being pulled into the darkness".Rave Master Manga: Chapter 111, Pages 11-13 The Ruler of Night's statements, however, are only meant to instill fear into his opponents' heart, as this technique doesn't kill its target: instead, it seems to merely transfer them somewhere else, as shown from Musica reappearing unharmed (albeit transformed due to Mummy's experiments) after being struck by Doryu.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 117, Pages 16-17 This renders it akin to the recurring idea of a black hole, a point of extreme gravity which sucks everything in. The whole thing brought upon viewers and victims' sight while this process takes place is an illusion, which the target can escape by moving fast enough, nullifying the entire technique.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 121, Page 15 Due to Doryu's gravitational powers being active, with him dosing the amounts of gravity he wants employed at any time, sufficiently powerful attacks might take him off guard and breach his defense, either partly connectingRave Master Manga: Chapter 121, Pages 16-17 or being too strong to be repelled. For this very same reason, quick opponents might assault him directly as well, landing blows on Doryu before he has a chance to react.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 131, Pages 6-8 Vampire takes the form of a purple, spherical gem embedded in a grey, engraved medallion shaped like a crescent moon, which Doryu carried around his neck secured to a massive, similarly coloredRave Master Manga: Chapter 130, Page 5 chain composed of elongated, flat hexagonal links. Weapons Swords: Doryu has shown a penchant for wielding straight swords. However, rather than carrying them around on his person, he is shown summoning them through his Black Magic. He has done so with both the Sword of Darkness; a blade which wounds worsen over time with the coming night. The wounds of which will become irreversable.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 122, Page 4 And the Demon Sword.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 131, Page 9 His confrontation with King had him use an unknown sword, this time sporting a curved, one-edged blade;Rave Master Manga: Chapter 121, Page 13 it's unknown whether it was one of his summoned tools or a normal weapon. Battles & Events *King vs. Doryu *Elie & Hamrio Musica vs. Doryu & Ogre *Haru Glory vs. Doryu *Haru Glory, Elie, Hamrio Musica, Let Dahaka, Ruby & Celia vs. Doryu Trivia *Doryu's appearance, his necromantic skills and, more openly, the name of his Mother Dark Bring make him somewhat resemble a vampire, an undead creature from European folklore. This ties in with his group's affinity for Halloween-themed beings. His headgear and epithet, on the other hand, seem to reference the festival in its whole. *Despite harboring a strong hatred towards humanity, curiously, he still employs humans in his organization - Mummy, Orochi and Lilith namely, even resurrecting and then recruiting the criminal Crusher Cookie. **In a twisted way, his previous wish of harmony between humans and humanoids comes true in Doryu Ghost Attack Squad he founded, given members of different species such as Franken Billy, Crusher Cookie, Orochi, Mummy, Wolf and Lilith get along well together. References Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Needs Help Category:Sentinoids Category:Dark Bring users